For the Love of Sleep
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: Sam is desperate for sleep and Lucifer offers him a way to get it, for a price. Set during Season Seven when Sam is in the institution. !Hallucifer


Sam laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to catch at least a few minutes of sleep before Lucifer returned. He was popping back and forth between Sam's room and the library, looking for books to read out loud to keep Sam awake. So far, he had tortured Sam with the Collected Works of H.P. Lovecraft, making sure to give Sam his loudest Cthulhu impression, A Tale of Two Cities, One Hundred Years of Solitude (in terrible Spanish), and he promised to be back with, what he claims, would be "something right up your alley, Sammy Boy."

"Great," Sam muttered as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, "I can't wait to hear this one."

Lucifer suddenly popped back onto his perch atop the desk across the room, a smirk on his face as he gripped the book between his teeth. Sam immediately recognized the iconic gray tie on the cover and groaned, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, covering his ears.

"Go ahead and read, I'm not listening. In fact, maybe your voice will finally lull me to sleep," Sam said, his voice muffled and weary.

"Oh no, Sammy, I'm hoping you'll listen very closely to this one." Lucifer jumped down from the desk and sat gingerly down on the bed next to Sam. "In fact, I even have a deal for you, and since the payoff for you is the chance to sleep, I hope you won't find it too distasteful." Lucifer breathed the last word seductively into Sam's ear, running a hand down his back and nuzzling his neck.

Sam jumped back, almost falling off the bed in the process, his face twisting into a look horror and disgust. "What the hell do you mean? You keep your hands off me, you sick fuck," Sam spat at the Devil, backing himself into the far corner of the room.

"Hmm yes well, a sick fuck was on the menu, I must confess. And it still is, sweetheart, if you'd like to sleep anytime soon. Either way, it's about to get freaky in here, because I brought my favorite little book with me." Lucifer opened the book dramatically, licking his finger to flip to the first page, clearing his throat and glancing at Sam just before he began. "Shall I read, or shall we play? It's your choice, Sammy."

Sam gritted his teeth, steeling himself against the onslaught of images and illustrative noises that would accompany this book. As Lucifer began to read, however, Sam thought about how peaceful it would be to finally get some sleep. His fingernails were beginning to peel, his skin was sallow and dry, and he didn't know how much longer he had before he would slip into a coma and die.

_If you just pretend you're somewhere else, maybe you can tune him out. I mean, maybe it won't be so bad._ The thought floated through Sam's mind before he could stop it, and he shot a look at Lucifer to see if he had planted the thought.

Lucifer looked up from his reading, hopeful that Sam had changed his mind. It had been so long since he had felt one with Sam, and having the hunter as a captive audience was just too delicious to pass up.

"Yes, Sammy?" The sly look on Lucifer's face turned Sam's stomach to lead, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reminding himself that sleep was the ultimate goal.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam muttered under his breath, his eyes on the cold tile floor.

Lucifer rose from the bed and put the book down, coming over to stand toe to toe with the anguished hunter. "What was that, Sammy? I didn't quite catch it." Lucifer breathed the words in Sam's face, and Sam was surprised that his breath didn't smell like sulfur, as he had imagined, but more like mint.

Sam cleared his throat, closing his eyes and wincing as he said, "What did you have in mind? I want, no, I need sleep, and I know you can give it to me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam regretted them.

"Oh I can give it to you, big boy," Lucifer breathed as he took hold of Sam's hips and pulled him closer.

Being this close to Lucifer, Sam could smell his musk, a mix of sweet tobacco and wood smoke. _The Devil smells nice._ The thought flashed through Sam's mind before he could stop it, and he cringed at the fact that his hatred for the fallen angel waned by the day.

Lucifer heard Sam's thoughts as he touched his skin, and a wry smile came across his face as he found the hunter more willing than either of them had imagined. Lucifer shoved Sam firmly against the wall, pinning Sam with his hips and running both hands down his chest.

"Just relax, Sammy. You're in good hands." Sam gasped at the word "hands" as Lucifer grabbed hold of the half-hard bulge in the front of his scrub pants. Lucifer quickly reached into the fabric and looked Sam in the eyes as he began to pump slowly.

"I'm impressed, Sammy Boy. You know what they say about tall men…" Lucifer began, interrupted by Sam, who gasped again and managed, "Can we just get on with it? I thought you just wanted to satisfy yourself, you creep."

Lucifer clicked his tongue at Sam and touched him on the nose like a child. "Oh no no no, you've got me all wrong. This isn't about me, it's about you. I want you to think about this as you're trying to sleep, to think about how much you wanted it, how you begged for it." He paused, grinding his own erection against Sam's hip, and leaned forward to whisper in Sam's ear, "I want you to dream about being fucked by the Devil, little Sammy."

Before Sam could protest, Lucifer grabbed hold of Sam's legs, hitching them up around his hips and carrying Sam to the bed as if he weighed nothing.

"Geez, you're stro- " Sam began, his words cut off by Lucifer slamming his mouth into Sam's, one hand still on Sam's growing erection and the other rubbing up and down Sam's chest. At first Sam resisted, squirming under Lucifer's touch and turning his head from the kiss. Lucifer sensed Sam's reluctance and reached to stroke the hunter's stubbly cheek, nuzzling and purring, and breathed into Sam's ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, how long I've wanted you."

Sam's heart raced and before he knew what he was doing, he gently nipped Lucifer's earlobe, licking it and kissing his way down Lucifer's neck. The angel purred louder at the sensation, turning again to look into Sam's eyes and finding, of all things, curiosity.

"Looks like someone wants to play after all," Lucifer said as he grinned and started moving his way down Sam's chest and abs, trailing kisses and stripping Sam's shirt off. When he reached the top of Sam's scrub pants, he untied the laces with his teeth and inched the waistband down slowly, enjoying the needy look on Sam's face.

"Please… stop… just stop…" Sam whimpered halfheartedly as the Devil slowly stripped him of his clothes and his dignity.

"That wasn't too convincing Sammy," Lucifer said teasingly, continuing to pull down Sam's pants. After what seemed to Sam like an eternity, Lucifer revealed Sam's swollen erection. Sam filled with dread as Lucifer leaned down toward his cock, never breaking eye contact, and he gasped as Lucifer softly put his lips over the tip and began to take more and more of Sam's cock into his mouth.

The look of pleasure on Sam's face gave Lucifer a rush as he feverishly sucked off the hunter, and in a snap of his fingers his own clothes were neatly folded on the desk.

"I thought… only Gabriel and… Balthazar… could… do that," Sam managed between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Cut from the same cloth, babe," Lucifer said as he came up for air and began stroking his own erection. Lucifer relished in the way Sam stared at him touching himself, and with an exaggerated wink he said, "Does someone like to watch? Hmm?"

Sam quickly darted his eyes away, laying his head back and staring at the white tile ceiling. Lucifer shrugged and continued to pump his own erection, going back down to suck on Sam's cock. He gently inserted one finger into Sam's entrance, pushing in and out as Sam writhed in pleasure beneath him.

_This is too easy_, Lucifer thought, grinning as he added two fingers, then three, then four, finally flicking his tongue inside, causing Sam to squirm even more.

"You are gonna love this, Sammy," Lucifer said gruffly as he straddled Sam's hips and positioned himself at Sam's entrance. The first thrust elicited a yell of pain from Sam, followed by a sigh of pleasure as he was filled with Lucifer's hard cock. After a few moments, Sam tried to buck his hips and make Lucifer move, but the fallen angel just held down the hunter's hips and smiled impishly.

"Tell me what you want, Sam. I want to hear you _say_ it," Lucifer said, his voice dripping with malice. Sam turned his head away, a look of shame darkening his strong features. Lucifer roughly grabbed Sam's jaw, turning his head so that their eyes met and bored into Sam's hazel with his blue. "I said, say it, big boy," Lucifer said through clenched teeth, his eyes wild. Sam turned red with shame and anger, pursing his lips and steeling himself against the onslaught of pleasure from Lucifer's cock inside him.

"Well, of course, we could just call it all off and I could read to you again. We did have so much fun with that, didn't we?," Lucifer said resignedly, starting to pull out.

Sam's hand was suddenly wrapped around Lucifer's neck, gripping the angel like a vice, the veins on his arm popping out and his eyes wild. "Don't you dare," Sam warned, staring menacingly into Lucifer's eyes.

"Then say it," Lucifer said quietly, returning Sam's glare.

"FUCK ME GODDAMMIT!" Sam roared, grabbing Lucifer's hips and ramming the angels' cock inside of him. Lucifer pounded into Sam as the hunter moaned and screamed profanities, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Lucifer could feel himself getting close, so he grabbed hold of Sam's rock hard cock and pumped it furiously in time with his own thrusts, eliciting a filthy guttural sound from deep in Sam's throat. Lucifer locked eyes with Sam as he mounted his climax, crying out as his warmth filled Sam's body. The warm sensation sent Sam over the edge, and he threw his head back and arched his back as warm stripes of cum spilled over his and Lucifers' chests. Lucifer leaned down to lick the cum off Sam's chest as the hunter quivered and moaned underneath him.

As Sam fought to regain his composure, Lucifer sat up and snapped his fingers, re-dressing them both in the blink of an eye. The angel sighed heavily, enjoying the afterglow that always comes from being so connected with Sam.

"Well Sammy Boy, I hope you enjoyed…" Lucifer began, prepared to torture Sam for a while before letting the exhausted hunter finally sleep. But he was cut off by Sam's snores as he lay on his side with his knees up to his chest, fast asleep.

Lucifer sighed as he got up from the bed, and looking back down at Sam, he whispered, "Sleep well, little Sammy."


End file.
